


Сын Кассандры

by Anonymous



Category: Warlock (1989)
Genre: Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После победы над чернокнижником прошло тридцать лет, за это время Кассандра вышла замуж и родила сына. Казалось бы, все ужасы давно забыты, но зло не дремлет. Один из потерянных рунических камней, несущих на себе проклятье, ждёт свою жертву. Так же как и Книга ждёт своего Хозяина.</p>
<p>Работа написана в рамках WTF Combat 2014 для команды WTF Creepy 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сын Кассандры

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: по мотивам фильмов Чернокнижник 1-2. Немного вольное обращение с каноном.

Когда Кассандра родила сына, ей уже было за тридцать. Так уж вышло, что найти свою вторую половину она смогла далеко не сразу. Особенно учитывая, что свою настоящую любовь она, видимо, уже никогда не встретит в этой жизни. Сложно встретить снова человека, который умер ещё в семнадцатом веке.

Мэтт прекрасно знал историю матери. Знал и то, почему она поселилась неподалёку от Манти, штат Юта, хотя не любила мормонов.

Родители купили небольшой домик на берегу озера Уиллоу, и там, собственно, и прошло всё детство Мэтта.

После окончания школы в Манти он подался в Калифорнию, поступать в университет.

Снять жилье удалось не сразу, только спустя месяц, в течение которого приходилось ночевать то у одних сокурсников, то у других.

Квартира подвернулась совершенно случайно. Просто Мэтт открыл первую попавшуюся газету — и увидел объявление о сдаче квартиры на окраине с подозрительно низкой стоимостью.

Квартирка оказалась скромной, в две комнаты с крошечной кухней. Окна выходили исключительно на замусоренные задворки. Осмотрев новое место жительства, Мэтт пришёл к выводу, что цвет стен, хоть и несколько мрачноват, вполне его устраивает. Пол скрипел, но вполне терпимо, мебели чуть-чуть, но есть самое необходимое, напрягал только странный запах на кухне. Но если учесть, что вид из окна был на известное место… Мэтт не удивлялся.

Переезд занял совсем немного времени — из вещей были лишь сумка с одеждой да рюкзак с учебниками и тетрадями. Расположившись на новом месте, Мэтт позвонил домой, поговорил с матерью и только после этого решил основательно изучить своё новое жильё.

В общем, квартира как квартира, ничего особенного. К дивану, двум стульям и кровати в соседней комнате нужно было где-то раздобыть шкаф. Желательно поскорее, потому что перспектива складывать вещи на пол совсем не радовала. Вечером, открыв на кухне окно, Мэтт отправился спать.

Постель казалась сырой, в комнате становилось невыносимо душно. Постоянно мерещились какие-то звуки: то шорохи и поскрипывания в коридоре, то невнятные постукивания где-то наверху. Промучившись с полчаса, Мэтт сел на постели. Сна не было ни в одном глазу. Он не боялся. Даже если это полтергейст или приблудный призрак, они его не пугали. Мать после той истории с книгой очень многому научилась, а потом — научила и самого Мэтта.

Стоило, конечно, с самого начала задуматься, с чего такая низкая арендная плата. Ну, да чего уж теперь. Завтра утром можно попробовать узнать, в чём тут дело.

Или лучше заняться этим прямо сейчас?

Встав с кровати, он зашлёпал босыми ногами по коридору. С кухни тянуло прохладой, и мерзкий запах вроде бы уже не чувствовался.

Сев за стол, Мэтт раскрыл ноутбук и погрузился в изучение статей местных газет.

Утром обнаружился чудесный сюрприз. В ванной прямо на зеркале красовалась надпись маркером: «Я тебя знаю». Мэтт вздохнул и принялся чистить зубы.

Следующей ночью он проснулся от того, что в ванной капала вода. Монотонно и раздражающе: кап-кап-кап… Тишина. И снова: кап-кап-кап. Мэтт ворочался с боку на бок, накрывал голову подушкой, но в итоге не выдержал — встал и пошёл в ванную, подозревая, что завинчивать кран не придётся.

Не пришлось. Кран был завинчен крепко, и вода не капала. Тогда он зашёл на кухню. Та же история. Но где-то доносилось нервирующее: кап-кап-кап…

Новый день дал новую пищу для размышлений. Сокурсники поделились слухами, что где-то в этом районе жила местная ведьма. Где именно — не известно, как зовут — тоже. Рассказывали только, что её сначала задушили или утопили, потом расчленили прямо в ванной и в итоге сожгли останки где-то на свалке за городом. Одни называли её старухой-немкой, другие — молоденькой сербкой. Так или иначе, имени не знал никто.

Вечером Мэтт обнаружил на кухонном столе тёмную лужицу. Подняв голову вверх, он убедился, что капало не с потолка. Цветом лужица напоминала кровь. Теперь он точно знал, почему за съём квартиры брали так мало денег. Да отсюда любой в здравом рассудке сбежит с воплями ужаса. Если, конечно, с предыдущими жильцами случалось нечто похожее.

Ночью он проснулся от тяжести, давившей на грудь. Вдохнуть было сложно, и не покидало ощущение, что на него давит невидимая раскрытая ладонь. Чувство холода расползалось от места давления по всему телу. Двигаться не получалось – тело словно сковал паралич.

Мэтт зажмурился и с силой процедил сквозь стиснутые зубы:

— Пошла на хер, сука!

Давление исчезло мгновенно, и только по комнате пронёсся шелест, будто по полу волокли тяжёлую ткань. Остаток ночи прошёл относительно спокойно, правда, на утро в коридоре обнаружилась огромная надпись на стене: «Ты пожалеешь!»

Ещё одна бессонная ночь — и Мэтт уже начинал сомневаться, что сможет разобраться сам. По-хорошему надо было сваливать из этой квартиры, но упрямство не позволяло этого сделать. Фантомные шаги и хлопанье дверей, усиливающийся мерзкий запах с кухни и жуткая духота в спальне, бесконечное капанье в темноте и шорох по стенам — от этого начинало казаться, что ещё чуть-чуть — и психушка обеспечена.

Утреннее приветствие в этот раз испоганило поток спальни: едва проснувшись и открыв глаза, Мэтт прочёл коряво нацарапанное во весь потолок: «Я знаю про Книгу».

Надписи появлялись и исчезали, в ванной то текла вода, то сочилась из крана кровь, воняющая гнилью. Зеркало напоминало туннель в потусторонний мир, и бесконечные скрипы и шорохи начинали сводить с ума.

Когда позвонила мать, спрашивала, всё ли в порядке, Мэтт соврал, что всё просто отлично. Но с трудом заставил себя не закричать в трубку, что немедленно возвращается домой. Он не боялся, нет.

Просто очень устал.

Через два дня он зашел в городскую библиотеку и нашёл-таки некролог в подшивке старых газет за 1993 год. Именно в этой квартире, под самой крышей старого шестиэтажного дома, погибла Селин Кейт. По версии полиции её убили грабители, пробравшиеся в квартиру жертвы, чтобы украсть старинное ожерелье с редким камнем.

Если он прав, эта сука знает про Книгу, которую спрятала его мать почти тридцать лет назад. А раз знает про Книгу – значит, она из тех, кому эта Книга нужна позарез даже после смерти. Нужно было валить отсюда как можно скорее.

Вот только в эту ночь Мэтт никуда уже не смог уехать.

Вещи собрал быстро, рассовал по карманам наличку, схватил телефон и рванул к выходу. Дёрнул дверь на себя…Но та не открылась.

— Сука! Выпусти меня! — Мэтт заколотил по двери. — Помогите! Кто-нибудь! Слышите меня?

Шорох и скрип раздались за его спиной, от самой ванной, расположенной в конце коридора. Мэтт развернулся и прижался спиной к двери.

Если он не выберется отсюда — его тоже найдут в ванной в луже крови. Тут несколько вариантов: или продержаться до утра, что мало вероятно, или успеть найти то, что держит призрак здесь, прежде чем призрак доберётся до него самого. Холодом потянуло по полу так, что сразу заледенели ноги.

Бросив на пол сумку с вещами, Мэтт кинулся в кухню. Окно он вряд ли сможет сейчас открыть — так же как и дверь. Да и толку от окна — шестой этаж.

В кухне всегда стоял слабый запах разложения, значит, что-то осталось, не всё нашла полиция. Что-то держит Кейт здесь, не даёт покоя. Что-то, ради чего ей нужна Книга. Шорохи превратились в постукивание, пол заскрипел, из конца коридора раздался протяжный стон, который вдруг оборвал леденящий душу смех.

Мэтт кинулся к столу и схватил нож. От призрака им не отбиться, но вот вскрыть пол – самое то. Наверняка где-то под досками есть то, что не даёт покоя ведьме Селин Кейт. А то — что она ведьма, это и так понятно. Никто в здравом уме не будет носить на шее круглые сутки снятые с мертвеца побрякушки.

Руки не слушались, нож постоянно соскальзывал, все пальцы были в порезах, из которых без остановки сочилась кровь.

— Мэтью… Мэ-э-э-этт… - голос, леденящий душу, словно доносился из могилы. – Мэтью…  
— Отъебись, сука! — рычал Мэтт, выдирая доски.

Ещё чуть-чуть. Если судить по тому, что запах разложения усиливался, он вот-вот найдёт то, что может его спасти.  
С потолка стало капать. Кап-кап-кап…

Мэтт не смотрел, что это. И так по запаху ясно, что кровь. Успеть-успеть-успеть…

Слова молитвы сами сорвались с его губ:

\- Pater noster…

Он вздрогнул, когда почувствовал на шее ледяное прикосновение чужих пальцев. Но вот ещё одна доска…

Горло сдавило, дышать стало невозможно. Он из последних сил попытался продолжить читать молитву, но в глазах уже темнело.  
Нож выпал из ослабевших рук Мэтта. Выскользнул, перепачканный кровью, глухо звякнув о выломанные доски пола. Пальцы коснулись плоского зеленоватого камешка, зажатого краем доски.

 

+++

 

...Кассандра всё утро не находила себе места. Дурное предчувствие не давало дышать. Чуяло сердце, что сын в опасности. Она пыталась позвонить Мэтту, но тот не брал трубку, раз за разом в ответ раздавались только гудки. И лишь на девятой попытке в ответ прозвучало сонное:

— Мам?

— Сынок, ты в порядке? — губы дрожали, и голос внезапно сел, но Кассандра постаралась взять себя в руки.

— Да, всё хорошо. Ты чего вдруг?

— Просто… — она смущённо пожала плечами. Голос сына должен был успокоить её, но почему-то легче не стало, чувство неотвратимой беды только росло. — Ты скоро приедешь к нам? Мы с отцом соскучились.

\- Да, я же говорил тебе. В эти выходные. Уже и билет купил.

— Хорошо. Это хорошо, — она слабо улыбнулась.

— Пока, мам, до завтра, — Мэтт отключил телефон и бросил его на постель.

Тело не слушалось, каждый шаг давался с трудом.

Дойдя до ванной, Мэтт включил воду и умылся, заставляя снова почувствовать себя живым. Завтра. Уже завтра он будет в Юте. Всё прекрасно.Мэтт выпрямился и посмотрел в зеркало, улыбнувшись своему отражению. Его глаза в свете лампы отливали красным. Великий Гримуар будет его.


End file.
